Electric submersible pump motors are typically provided with a pothead connector for connecting a number of electrical cables to the terminal block of a submersible motor head. The pothead connector is typically field-attachable because of the impracticality of shipping and handling the motor with the long electrical cables already attached. The pothead connector and the pothole into which the pothead connector fits should include adequately insulated electrical terminals. The pothead connector and pothole should also prevent ingress of well fluid into the motor as well as prevent loss of motor oil into the wellbore. This requires seals that seal the cables to the pothead connector and seals that seal the pothead connector to the pothole. Current assemblies for doing so are limited by their materials and configurations to applications up to 550° F.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,596 (Ebner) discloses a pothead assembly including a tube adapted to connect to a flange member, which in turn is adapted to connect to a submersible component. The tube receives a cable that has a conductor surrounded by an insulative layer and is crimped into this insulative layer to form a fluid seal between the tube and the cable. Another fluid seal is formed between the insulative layer of the cable and the flange member by insertion of an O-ring into an O-ring groove on the flange member and around the insulative layer of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,220 (Watson) discloses an electrical cable connector that provides for passage of electrical conductor members through a tubular body but at the same time prevents passage of fluid through the tubular body. The connector includes semi-rigid elastomeric packing discs with flexible annular lips that seal upon the internal surface of the tubular body and the external surface of the conductor members. Compression discs urge gland discs to compress the packing discs, thus forcing the lips on the packing discs into sealing engagement with the internal surface of the tubular body and the external surface of the conductor members and sealing the interior of the tubular body against passage of fluid. Springs apply resilient compressive force to the packing discs to accommodate expansion and contraction of the elastomeric packing discs, thus maintaining the desired compressive force to effect this sealing engagement.